


К берегу

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, did he die or fall asleep, sort of magic realism but really not, sort of mystic but i suck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фурухаши приходит поздней осенью, появляется в его доме, словно соткавшись из теней за порогом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К берегу

**Author's Note:**

> гендерсвоп, мистика-хуистика и неумение в символику в наличии.

Сето плохо спит ночами. Он плохо спит и днем, словно что-то не даёт ему покоя, выдергивает из дрёмы или тянет на дно, накрывает с головой и не позволяет дышать. Это беспокойное, больное преследует его наяву, шепчет опадающими цветами в саду весной, стучит по крыше ливнем летом, перекатывается вместе с печальными трупами листьев осенью и тихо шелестит снегом на пороге зимой. Стрекот цикад и птичьи крики, шум велосипедов и редких машин, гудки кораблей и далекие огни маяка — все сплетается в сеть из марева и наваждений, пускает корни далеко в грудь и остаётся тяжестью клубка змей в животе.

Фурухаши приходит поздней осенью, когда деревья чернеют на тяжелом небе изломанными венами, полными нечистой крови. Фурухаши появляется в его доме неслышно, словно сотканная из тени ветвей, что тонкими паучьими лапами лежат на пороге. Фурухаши встает перед ним, безмолвная, как оголенный сад, холодная, как ветер с моря, и когда Сето смотрит ей в глаза, он видит тёмные воды рек столь глубоких, что им нет места в этом мире, иначе они сточили бы его сердце.

И ему становится чуть спокойнее.

*

Во сне ему никак не выйти из бурного течения, а впереди грохочет мельничное колесо, и он знает, что его перемелет под ним, как и всех, кого несёт рядом; они захлёбываются, всплывают на поверхность и снова уходят на дно, и Сето несёт вместе с ними. Тонкие стебли тростника осыпаются пылью и прахом, когда он пытается ухватиться, стремнина тянет его вниз, и вода, едва успевая окраситься, размывает красную кровь.

Наяву он просыпается от того, что Фурухаши что-то напевает, расчесывая волосы, и они падают тяжелыми черными прядями на её белую спину. Сето может представить идеальную гармонию мышц, движущихся под тонкой кожей, смотрит, как резко очерчиваются острия локтей и лопаток. Фурухаши набрасывает на плечи черную плотную шаль, и Сето знает, что на ощупь она мягкая и теплая.

Фурухаши не улыбается, когда оборачивается, и взгляд Сето скользит от ключиц вверх по линии шеи, спотыкается в падающих на лицо прядях и встречает тёмные, спокойные глаза Фурухаши, непоколебимые, как замершее во времени ночное озеро.

Он почти забывает о кошмарных снах, когда она прикасается к его ладони холодными тонкими губами, и свежие царапины перестают болеть и кровоточить.

— Внутри тебя — ад, — говорит она.

*

Когда приходит зима, умирают почти все звуки снаружи, и в этой звенящей тишине сны всегда становятся громче, явь становится болезненно-острой, жёсткой, как воздух, что обдирает легкие. Фурухаши заваривает чай и подает ему чашку плавным, выверенным движением: не двинется лишний раз запястье, не дрогнут пальцы. Порой в неверном лунном свете её руки кажутся ему журавлиными шеями, изгибающимися белыми волнами.

Фурухаши наблюдает за его сном, за его явью, безмолвный часовой с глазами холодными и пустыми, как космос, и порой - столь же обманчиво древними. Всякий раз просыпаясь, Сето слышит обрывки песни, но никак не может ухватиться за слова; они скользят мимо, как он скользит по хрупкому льду во сне, и сквозь обжигающий холод воды, смыкающейся над его головой, он видит крохотный неровный круг света, словно проваливается в окно тринадцатой луны, и где-то наверху глухо кричат птицы.

Сето просыпается в очередной ночи в очередной раз; кровать пуста, и в комнату веет холодом. Фурухаши стоит у открытой створки задних дверей, незыблемая и скрытая в зимних тенях, и Сето слышит песню, шелестящую, как снег по снегу, как листья по листьям, как тростник в тростнике. Фурухаши оборачивается, и её раскинутые в черной шали руки похожи на журавлиные крылья.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Сето.

— Зеркало мира, — отвечает Фурухаши, девушка с глазами тёмными и древними, как небытие.

*

Сето знает наперечет родинки на ее спине, знает, как остается холодной кожа на бедрах, знает, что тёмные волосы, скользящие сквозь зубцы расчески, - тяжелы и мягки, словно черная шаль, с которой она не расстаётся, словно птичье оперение. Сето вспоминает сказки из детства и ему бы ждать, когда песня унесет Фурухаши прочь за тенями, оставив на его кровати лишь пару черных перьев, но зеркало мира смотрит на Сето через её глаза, и он наконец понимает, что же мешало ему выйти к берегу все эти годы, все эти жизни.

Он может принять мир таким, каким он есть. Фурухаши смотрит на него из-под тяжелых век, когда он говорит это ранней весной, и зябко кутается в шаль.

— Внутри меня — лишь демоны и мертвые боги, — напоминает она. Сето помнит: он видел это в той бездне, что глядит на него каждый день с прошлой осени. И он давно научился любить эту бездну.

— Где же им быть тогда, кроме ада, — отвечает он, крепко держа ее узкую холодную ладонь в своей. Ему кажется, что тонкие губы Фурухаши трогает слабая тень улыбки, последняя из тех, что пришли с ней прошлой осенью.

*

Этой ночью Сето снится пустой причал: лодки с серебристыми бортами уходят от берега вдаль в темноту, где не разобрать границу между черной водой и черным небом. Фурухаши ждет его в одной из них, и когда он садится, опускает на воду красный фонарь. Сето не видит других людей в лодках, лишь знает, что они там есть, и тоже не видят его.

— Куда мы плывем? — спрашивает Сето, зная ответ. Может быть, ему просто хочется услышать Фурухаши еще раз.

— К берегу, — отвечает она, и ее глазами на Сето смотрит бездонное, безмолвное, безграничное Ничто.

Сето ложится в объятия Фурухаши, и она укутывает его темной шалью, мягкой и тяжёлой; лодка плывет ровно и тихо, вода в этом океане не отражает ни фонарей, ни луны, которой все никак не стать полной. Сето не знает, можно ли уснуть во сне, но Фурухаши остается недремлющим стражем, и её песня звучит последней колыбельной миру, прощанием улетающих птиц над горами.

Сето закрывает глаза.


End file.
